


Of Braids and an Impatient Padawan

by CaptainAwesome242



Series: Of a Master and His Padawan [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Growing Up, Hair Braiding, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Braids, Padawan Obi-Wan, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan discuss patience and the significance of the Padawan Braid





	Of Braids and an Impatient Padawan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Of Braids and an Impatient Padawan - Про косички и нетерпеливого падавана](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123398) by [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)



> So I'm a little late for May the 4th but here is my contribution to 'Star Wars Day'
> 
> I've used my own idea about beads and what they mean in a Padawan braid
> 
> Obi-Wan is eight

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn knew he had a particularly bright and curious young Padawan, it was one of the things that had first attracted him to the boy. Obi-Wan was always exploring new things and questioning things he didn’t understand, eager to learn everything about the worlds around him. It was a trait Qui-Gon encouraged in his apprentice, however after returning to their shared quarters to find the floor covered in replicator parts in Obi-Wan’s attempt to learn how the appliance worked he realised he needed to be a little more careful in how he phrased things.

Since that particular incident he’d always entered their rooms with caution, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him when he returned from a Council meeting on a particular afternoon. There were no pieces of machinery on the floor and there was no mess anywhere, just his Padawan stood in the middle of the room yanking rather harshly on his short braid.

“Obi-Wan? What are you doing?” He asked, incredulity colouring his tone.

The boy gasped and jumped a foot before dropping his hand and bowing hastily in greeting, “Hello Master, how are you?”

“I am well, Padawan, but don’t evade the question,” Qui-Gon gently scolded, “what were you just doing?”

Obi-Wan’s ears turned pink as he sheepishly ducked his head, “Sorry Master, I was just...” his voice grew quieter until Qui-Gon could no longer hear him.

“Pardon?” He asked, a slight warning in his tone.

“I was trying to make my braid grow faster,” Obi-Wan said in a rush, face flushing.

“Why would you try to make your braid grow faster?” Qui-Gon asked with a raised brow, directing them over to the couch so that they could talk.

Obi-Wan sat hesitantly at the edge of the seat, “Well, some of the senior Padawans came in to help us in lightsaber practice today, and they had braids down to here,” he gestured to his waist, “with several beads in them,”

Qui-Gon frowned, “Jealousy is unbecoming of a Jedi, Obi-Wan,”

“Oh no, Master, I’m not jealous” the boy hastily corrected, “I am very happy for them and their braids, it just made me think about how short mine is and I just wanted to make it grow faster so that it could be as long as theirs sooner,”

“I see. Well the senior Padawans are a good few years older than you are Obi-Wan. The length of a Padawan braid is indicative of the time he or she has spent in training and is a symbol of the length of their commitment to their Master and to the Jedi Order. The beads are awarded by a Padawan’s Master after an achievement.”

Obi-Wan’s heart dropped and he failed to keep the pout from his face, “So... I have no achievements, Master?”

Qui-Gon chuckled, “Of course you do little one, but if I were to present you with a bead for every achievement you’ve had your braid would be so heavy you wouldn’t be able to lift your head,”

Obi-Wan quickly lost the frown and smiled meekly at the praise.

“What is more,” Qui-Gon continued, “it would no longer be an accomplishment to receive a bead if I gave you one every other day, it wouldn’t be special,”

“I suppose not,” Obi-Wan agreed, nodding seriously.

“And as for the length of your braid, how long have you been my apprentice?”

“Six months,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“Exactly, you’ve just barely started your training as a Padawan. We have many years ahead of us for you to grow and achieve, and for your braid to reflect that. You just need to be patient,”

“I’ll try to, Master,”

“And try not to spend the whole time comparing yourself to the older Padawans. The journey is every bit as important as the destination and if you only focus on where you want to be you won’t stop to look at where you are. Keep your attention on the here and now, and don’t be too eager to grow up too fast hmm?” 

“Yes, Master,”

“Good,” Qui-Gon smiled, giving an affectionate tug on his apprentice’s braid, “now why don’t you go and start on your class assignments?”

Obi-Wan smiled and began to head towards his room.

“Oh, and Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon called after him.

“Yes, Master?” Obi-Wan answered, reappearing in his doorway.

“I don’t want to see you pulling on your braid anymore, any harder and you might have pulled your hair out and you don’t want to have to start again, do you?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and his hand flew to the braid that didn’t even reach his shoulder yet, “No Master, I’ll leave it alone now, I promise,”

“Good, on with your work then,”

Qui-Gon waited until Obi-Wan had left the room again before smiling. Perhaps he’d been a little dramatic with that last remark but with the strength Obi-Wan had been using it could possibly have happened, and at any rate it was worth it to see the look on the poor boy’s face. He’d definitely leave it alone now.

Qui-Gon understood his apprentice’s desire to grow up faster but personally he wished for the opposite. The man knew all too well how the years flew by and before anyone knew it Obi-Wan would be a Master with a Padawan of his own. He wanted to spend as much time training and nurturing him as possible, and make the most of their time together. They’d be close for a long time, but he’d only be his Padawan for so long. He didn’t want him or Obi-Wan to waste a single moment looking ahead instead of at what they had now.


End file.
